


Regimichael One-Shots

by crustynuggets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Regimichael, Utter Garbage, absolute crack fic, dont take this seriously, i wrote this to piss someone off lol, tua season 2 spoilers, tua spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets
Summary: What if we kissed and I'm a fish dude and you're a child abuser? Jk... unless..?
Relationships: Reginald Hargreeves/Carmichael, Reginald Hargreeves/Carmichael (The Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. The Propsal

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

“Oh reginald” carmichael looked into his eyes with his fish ones. “I love you so much.” reginald pressed his lips against the glass, longing for a closer touch.

“I love you to, Carmichael.” he wrapped his strong hands around his boyfriend’s torso, lifting him in the air. “I don't care what the world says, we can be together”

“I agree. Though while i have you here,” carmichael started he got down on one knee.

Reggie gasped

“Will you marry me, Reginald Hargreeves, destroyer of children’s lives?”

Reginald swept him off his feet. That was all the answer he needed.


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu regimichael kid comes out at gay like his dads

“Hey dad's?” the fish hybrid child (i know what your thinking, and it's not a mermaid) of Reginald and Carmichael (his name was steve) said.

“What” said reginald

“I think i might be gay” steve said

“Okay, as long as you only date straight white men idc” reginald responded

“K”

Reginald and Carmichael then shared a long, passionate kiss for no reason other than the fact that they could, and it's my fanfiction goddammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for you, @thesevenumbrellas on tumblr 😊😊😊

**Author's Note:**

> dont take this garbage seriously


End file.
